


A Night In

by froxyn



Series: A Way Back [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Series: A Way Back [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497650
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Night In

Title: A Night In  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: Part 5 of A Way Back series.  
Synopsis: Buffy and Giles have a night in with Willow and Jacqui.  
Author’s Note: As always, thank you to A for looking over this. This is the end of the series, but there will be 3 prequels.

Giles looked at her as she jumped up and sat down on the counter near the kettle. His eyes darted to her neck, focusing on the slight discoloration of her skin. It was quite dark just a few hours earlier and then he could even see shadows of teeth marks within the bruising…but at the rate it was fading, it would be gone by nightfall. The marks on his own neck, however…

“Giles?”

“Hm?” He murmured, shifting his gaze to her eyes. “Yes?”

“What are you thinking about?” She asked, amusement showing in her eyes.

“The pleasure you seemed to have when I bit your neck…” He answered matter of factly.

“No _seem_ to it, there was definite pleasure.” She grinned.

He cleared his throat softly. “Should I be concerned?”

Her grin faded slightly as she glanced at his neck, the edge of a bruise just peeking out above his shirt collar. “Should _I_ ? I mean…I bit you a hell of a lot harder and – ”

“Buffy…” He interrupted, slight exasperation tinging his voice. 

“Fine.” She grumbled, taking a deep breath before she continued. “Okay, sometimes I have this dream...”

His brow furrowed. “Prophetic?”

“Wanna let me finish?” She asked with a smile, reaching out and curling her fingers into the front of his shirt, gently pulling him towards her. “So, sometimes…I have this very _non-prophetic_ dream. And in this dream, you’ve been turned…and you’ve become like King of the Vampires or something…”

“King of…why would _I_ be King of the Vampires?” He asked in confusion.

She ignored the question and continued. “And you found me…captured me. Because, even though you’re King…you’re still Giles…and you still _know_ me.”

She glanced at his chest, moving her fingers to the buttons on his shirt. “And…we fight for a while and then you tell me that you don’t want to kill me. You want to turn me…so that we can continue to save the world.”

“Save the world? What on Earth – ”

“You want us to save the world, so we can rule it together. And then you bite me…and fuck me…and then bite me some more…and fuck me harder…”

His eyes widened and darkened as he glanced at her lips. “Oh…”

“Mm-hm…” She licked her lips, pulling three buttons free on his shirt. “I come before I die…and then you bring me back…”

“That’s, uh…well, disturbing…” He said thickly, sliding his hands up her thighs. 

“Yeah…it is…” She agreed, smiling when his eyes met hers again. “But the sex is _fucking_ hot.”

She slid her arms over his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carefully pulled her closer to the edge of the counter. “So…when you bit me, all I could think about was how turned on I am when I wake up from that dream…”

He arched an eyebrow at her, causing her to grin. 

“Now, Giles…you can’t pretend to be surprised that it turned me on…” She tightened her legs around him, pulling him against her and biting her lip as his denim-clad erection pressed against her. “Not when I can feel _that_…”

“Well…you do have a very unique way of describing things…” He replied with a smile, closing his eyes briefly when she ran her fingertips over the dark bite mark on his neck. “Buffy…”

“Your turn.” She whispered, licking her lips when his eyes snapped back open. “Should I be concerned?”

He shook his head slowly. “No dreams, no fantasies, no desires to be turned…”

“So…”

“I trust you with my life.” He whispered, finally leaning into her and placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

With that simple sentence, she completely understood. He was a Watcher. He had witnessed life being drained from so many people. And yet…he trusted her, baring his neck to her in a very vulnerable situation. She felt a wave of love rush through her at that thought. 

He offered her a knowing smile and carefully extracted himself from her embrace. “They’ll be here soon…”

Buffy sighed heavily, watching him rebutton his shirt. “Yeah…”

He met her eyes and tilted his head slightly. “King of the Vampires?”

“Oh, you’d totally be King…”

“I’m not sure what disturbs me more. You dreaming of me being turned…or you being aroused by the idea of me being turned…”

“You’re focusing on the wrong part of the dream, Giles.” She grinned and slid down off the counter. “Fucking…hot…sex…”

He exhaled slowly as she turned and left the kitchen, allowing his gaze to travel down her body as she walked away. He gently rubbed the bruise on his neck and cleared his throat.

“Bloody hell…” He murmured to himself, resisting the urge to follow her.

He glanced at the kettle and reached over to turn it on, chuckling softly as he did. Tea. Tea was definitely needed at the moment. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jacqui followed Willow up the steps to the front porch, her eyes widening slightly. “This…is a big house. Especially for just one guy.”

Willow laughed, nodding in agreement. “After Sunnydale, Giles decided that wherever he lived, the house would be big enough for all of us.”

Jacqui met Willow’s eyes, her confusion clear to see. “All of you? Who’s all of you?”

“Buffy, obviously. Me, Xander, Dawn…” She replied with a smile. “He said we were the closest thing he had to a family and that he wanted all of us to have somewhere to go if needed. So, each house he’s bought has at least 5 bedrooms – even though Xander and Dawn always share.”

“_Each_ house?” Jacqui asked, eyes widening. “How much money does he have?”

“I’ve never actually asked him. I know that two were left to him…” Willow reached out and took hold of the doorknob. 

“You’re not going to ring the bell? Or at least knock?”

Willow chuckled. “Scoobies don’t knock…it’s a thing.”

She opened the door and walked inside, Jacqui two steps behind her. “Hey, Giles? Buffy?”

“In the kitchen, Will.” Buffy called back. 

Willow winked at Jacqui. “See?”

Buffy looked up at Giles. “After all these years, you still don’t lock the door?”

Giles slid a tray of chicken into the oven and met her eyes as he closed the oven door. “If I’m home, the door’s unlocked. If there was an emergency…and one of you needed…me…”

As Giles trailed off, a thought occurred to Buffy. “The door wasn’t locked when I showed up here that night, was it? I mean…I didn’t hear you unlock it…so…”

“If I’m home, the door is unlocked.” He repeated quietly. “Always has been, always will be. No matter the headspace we’re in…no matter how angry or frustrated I am. The door is always open to you. To all of you.”

She stared at him in wonderment for a few moments and then leaned up on her tiptoes to place a loving kiss on his lips. He returned her kiss slowly, sliding his fingers through her hair. When he heard a soft “oh…” come from the entrance to the kitchen, he gently broke the kiss and sighed. 

“Good evening, Willow.” He said softly, offering her a smile.

“Hey…” She replied with a bright smile of her own, her eyes quickly noticing the bruise that his collar didn’t quite cover. “Came in to see if you guys needed any help, but…looks like you have everything under control.”

Giles glanced at Buffy and smiled. “Yes, quite…”

“Would anyone like a drink?” Jacqui called from the living room.

Giles’ eyes widened briefly. Willow chuckled at his nearly imperceptible reaction.

“Saw that…”

Giles’ skin reddened lightly. “Ah…well, I…”

Jacqui stepped into the kitchen entrance and placed her hand on Willow’s back. “Sorry, that was a bit rude of me. Drinks?”

“He’ll have a scotch.” Buffy answered with a smile, sliding her hand into his and resting her head against his upper arm. “I’ll have a red wine.”

“Which one?” She asked, gesturing towards the living room. “There’s a gazillion different bottles out there.”

Buffy looked up at Giles expectantly. Giles smiled warmly at Jacqui.

“There’s a red pinot that’s quite nice. Second shelf, fourth bottle from the right.”

“Second, fourth from the right…” She repeated with a nod. “And scotch…on the rocks?”

“Neat, please.” He replied, glancing at Willow.

Willow shrugged a shoulder and grinned at him as Jacqui turned and rushed back into the living room. “It’s not like she doesn’t like you, Giles. Just because you saw more of us than you expected to ever see – ”

Buffy snorted a laugh, earning a glare from Giles. 

“But…you might want to adjust your collar.” She continued, her grin growing. “She sees that and you know she’s going to mention it.”

Giles removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fuck me…”

Willow laughed and raised both hands in the air as she backed out of the room. “Not touching that one!”

Buffy laughed again and gently rubbed his chest as she moved in front of him. “Here, let me see…”

As she adjusted his collar, she glanced at his eyes and noticed a flicker of sadness. “Hey, what’s wrong? You know she’s just playing…”

“Yes, yes I know.” A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “It just reminds me of Anya…”

She moved her hand to the side of his face, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. “Time doesn’t heal all wounds, does it?”

He shook his head softly and then leaned down, brushing his lips across hers. “Am I presentable?”

She chuckled and then nodded. “Absolutely.”

With a heavy sigh, he followed her out of the kitchen and into the living room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Willow and Buffy had cleared the table while Giles refilled everyone’s drinks. As he handed Jacqui a glass of wine, he smiled and took a sip of his scotch. 

“You surprise me, Rupert Giles.” She said, returning his smile as she sat down on one of the two sofas.

Giles sat down across from her and tilted his head questioningly. “How so?”

“You’re nothing like my father described…”

Giles chuckled. “Your father knew of a very different Rupert Giles.”

“The Council is so very different since you took over. Dad says that it’s the best thing that’s happened to the Council. Until you started making changes, Dad didn’t want Michael to even consider continuing into Watcher studies. He was content with him going into research or languages or…anything else.” She smiled and took a sip of her wine. “There’s been a lot of really good changes in a relatively short amount of time.”

“Thank you.” Giles responded softly.

“And…dinner was amazing. Who knew you could cook like that?”

“I did…” Willow answered as she and Buffy came back into the living room. “He makes an amazing moussaka.”

Giles chuckled as Buffy stared at Willow. Willow glanced at Buffy and shrugged her shoulder.

“What? He does. Remember when he made it the first time and he was so proud of it?”

Buffy darted her eyes to Giles and then back to Willow. “How did you know about that?”

“You went on patrol and Xander and I were helping Giles research…”

“Oh…” Buffy replied, moving over to the sofa and sitting next to Giles. “I actually didn’t try it.”

Giles handed her a refilled glass of wine and smiled. Willow sat down next to Jacqui and leaned over, kissing her cheek. “We should probably think about leaving in a bit…”

Giles finished his drink and glanced at the liquor cabinet. With a very subtle shake of his head, he dropped his glass onto the table next to the sofa.

“You can stay, if you want.” He stated, rubbing the side of his neck. “There’s been a fair amount of alcohol consumed tonight.”

“So many words…” Buffy teased, placing her hand on his thigh. 

Willow laughed and then met Giles’ eyes. “You sure? I mean, we wouldn’t want to…intrude…or anything…”

“There’s plenty of room, Willow.” He replied, knowing that she was well aware of that fact.

“Yeah, it’s just…I mean, you two are…well…you know…” 

Understanding hit Giles suddenly and he cleared his throat. “Yes, well…we…but, yes…you and…um…”

Jacqui darted her gaze between Giles and Willow and shook her head in amusement. “Jesus Christ, which one of you is going to stammer about the most? There are four people here…two relationships. Both relationships are physical, right? I mean…I know Willow and I are and I’m assuming you two are, considering the size of that mark on your neck…”

Buffy bit her lip to keep from laughing, assuming that wouldn’t be the best reaction to have. Willow’s eyes widened as she stared at her girlfriend. Giles opened his mouth, then closed it and shrugged a shoulder. 

“Well, she’s not wrong…” He responded, pushing himself up and walking towards the liquor cabinet. 

He poured himself another drink and then picked up the bottle of wine, with the intent of topping up the others’ glasses.

“See? It’s not like we’re going to be in the same room watching each other.”

“Jacqui!” Willow exclaimed, eyes wide. 

Giles paused for a moment and then chuckled softly, topping up the three wine glasses. He met Jacqui’s eyes and grinned. 

“You remind me very much of an old friend of ours.”

Willow turned to stare at Giles. “She’s nowhere near as bad as Anya was!”

“She’s human.” Giles replied as if that explained everything, downing half of his drink in one swallow.

Jacqui furrowed her brow in confusion over the conversation. Buffy smiled at Giles, giving him a wink as she sipped her wine.

* * *

Three hours later, Willow was guiding Jacqui down the hallway towards the bedrooms. When Jacqui paused at the first one on the left and reached for the doorknob, Willow shook her head and pulled her away.

“No, not that one. That one’s Buffy’s…”

Jacqui stared at her in confusion. “Huh?”

“Buffy’s room…it’s always directly across from Giles’. Always has been. So, we can’t go in there.”

“But…I’m pretty sure that Buffy is going to be in Giles’ room tonight…”

Willow nodded drunkenly. “Yep, but that’s still Buffy’s room. Next room is Xander’s…after that is the one for Dawn – which she would never use because of the whole Xander sleeping with Dawn thing. After that, Willow’s room…at the end.”

“How long have they been sleeping together?” Jacqui asked, following Willow further down the hall.

“Xander and Dawn? Years now.”

“No, Giles and Buffy. I mean, if her room has always been across from his – “

Willow grinned, opening the door to the guest room. “They’ve been in love with each other for well over ten years, but this…the sleeping together thing…that’s _really_ new.”

She pulled Jacqui into the room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Giles closed the bedroom door and began unbuttoning his shirt as he toed his shoes off. Buffy hurriedly removed her own clothing, grinning as she watched him drop his shirt to the floor.

His fingers paused on the button of his jeans as she stood before him, completely nude. “Fuck me…” 

She licked her lips at his whispered words. “Yeah, that’s kind of the plan here…”

He popped the button and made his way to her, stumbling lightly. She grinned, grabbing his arm to steady him. 

“You okay?”

“Mm-hm…” He murmured, running his fingers down her side. “You?”

“I’m not stumbling.” She responded, silently pulling his zipper down. “You didn’t stumble during the downpour…”

“Different circumstances.” He stated, his fingers moving to circle her right nipple. 

She leaned forward, covering his nipple with her mouth. She smiled inwardly as he groaned loudly and edged her closer towards the bed.

When he nearly lost his balance again, she lifted her head and looked up at him. “You gonna be able to do this tonight?”

His eyes darkened as he gently pushed her onto the bed. His hands grabbed her thighs as she started to push herself back towards the middle of the bed. She opened her mouth to question him, stopping when he dropped to his knees in front of her. 

“Giles…”

He smiled drunkenly and parted her legs before pulling her closer to the edge of the mattress, lifting her legs over his shoulders. “Rest assured, Buffy. I’ll be able to do this tonight.”

Any response she was going to give was lost as he lowered his head and dragged his tongue through her wet folds. He glanced up at her as she moaned softly and flicked the tip of his tongue against her clitoris. He smiled against her flesh as her fingers curled in the sheets, his name slipping from her lips on a heavy gasp. 

He eased two fingers into her as he lovingly kissed and licked her flesh. When she groaned ‘fuck yes, Giles!’ a little too loudly, he lifted his head and smiled at her. 

“Shhh…”

She opened her eyes and stared at him, rocking her hips against his thrusting fingers. “You want me to be quiet?”

“Willow…Jacqui…” He replied, turning his head to the left and placing a warm kiss on her inner thigh. 

“Are down…at the other end of the hall…” Buffy said, lifting her right hand to run her fingers through his hair. “And…I’m getting ready to come, so…not really sure how…I’m supposed…to be…”

He felt her tighten around his fingers as her hips bucked against him. 

“Fuck it…” He groaned, covering her clit with his mouth and curling his fingers inside of her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Willow was sitting at the table holding a cup of coffee when Giles walked into the room. She smiled brightly and lowered her cup.

“Morning, Giles…”

“Willow, good morning.” He replied, returning her smile before opening the cupboard where he kept medications and first aid supplies. “Sleep well?”

“Like a log. Jacqui’s still snoring away.” She watched as he pulled out two bottles. “How are you feeling?”

Giles chuckled softly and shook out three capsules of ibuprofen. “A tad bit dusty.”

Willow laughed and gestured towards the kitchen. “Kettle’s just boiled…”

He picked up a bottle of water and washed the ibuprofen down and then looked at Willow, who was smiling just a bit more brightly than she had been a few seconds earlier.

“What?” He asked, automatically lifting his hand to his neck.

“I’m really happy that you two figured shit out.”

He narrowed his eyes slightly, hearing _something_ in her tone. “Did you…_hear_…anything?”

“Nope.” She answered quickly.

A little _too_ quickly and with a little too much amusement showing in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes and shook out a pill from the second bottle, dropping the bottle onto the table. “Liar.”

He popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed another mouthful of water.

“It’s not like I haven’t heard her call your name out before.” She said without thinking.

He stared at her as her eyes widened. “Pardon?”

“I don’t think I meant to say that out loud…maybe I’m still a little drunk?”

He thought for a moment and then shook his head. “Is that how you knew what happened between us a couple of years ago?”

Willow furrowed her brow in confusion. “Huh?”

He glanced at the door. “Well, the door’s always unlocked…did you come by that day?”

“OH…no. No, no…” Willow smiled, shaking her head. “No, this goes back years…like, back in Sunnydale.”

It was Giles’ turn to look utterly confused. “But, we…we never…not then…”

“No, but…she would obviously think about you late at night when she thought everyone was asleep…”

“Oh…” He murmured, a slow smile appearing on his face. 

“Don’t tell her I said anything. She doesn’t know that I would hear her…”

Giles laughed and gave her a wink before turning towards the kitchen. 

As he busied himself with preparing a cup of tea, Willow reached over the table and picked up the prescription bottle that Giles had dropped. She read the label and sighed, not overly surprised that she was looking at a bottle of anti-depressants with Giles’ name on the label. He had had up and down moments the entire time that they’d known him.

She was lost in her thoughts when he came back into the room carrying a mug of tea. He glanced at her hand and smiled nervously.

“I’m doing much better.” He stated quietly, sitting down across the table from her. 

She nodded slowly and met his eyes. “How bad did it get, Giles?”

He thought for a moment and then sighed heavily. “The worst I’d been in many years.”

“Why didn’t you come to me? I could’ve helped you…” She said sincerely, her eyes suddenly glistening.

“What was I to say, Willow? You’re Buffy’s best friend.”

“But, I love _you_ too.” She said emotionally. “Did you talk to anyone? Or…”

“Eventually. About a year ago.”

“Did it help?” She asked, reaching over and covering his hand with hers.

He nodded slowly and then shrugged his shoulder. “It did…except for when it rained.”

“Rains a lot here.” Willow responded softly.

“That it does.” He replied, sadness flickering in his eyes.

“Giles…”

“I coped as well as I could, Willow.”

Willow regarded him carefully, biting her bottom lip before continuing. “Like…how you coped when Buffy died?”

Giles lowered his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I’m doing much better now, Willow.” He repeated, exhaling a deep breath. “Buffy and I…we’ve worked through our issues, our bond is back in place, and…I love her.”

“I love you too.” A soft voice said from the hallway. 

They both looked towards the voice and Giles stood when he saw the tears in Buffy’s eyes. “Buffy…good morning, love.”

Willow wiped her eyes and placed the pill bottle on the table. She took a deep breath and then stood, gesturing down the hallway. 

“I, uh…should go check on Jacqui.” 

As she walked past them, Giles reached out and touched her shoulder. “Willow?”

Willow paused and looked at him for a moment before giving him a tight hug. “You have _never_ been alone, Giles.”

He returned her hug and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. “Sometimes it’s hard to see that when the pain seems so unsurmountable.”

Willow sniffled and stepped back before offering Buffy a warm smile, and then wrapped her arms around her. Buffy hugged her back, glancing up at Giles.

Willow sniffled again and let go of Buffy, wiping her eyes once more and blowing out a deep breath. “Wow…I really wasn’t expecting so much emotion this morning…”

Buffy gave her an understanding smile, chuckling softly as Willow began rambling nonsensically and backing down the hallway towards the room where Jacqui was still sleeping. Her smile faded somewhat as she turned her gaze to Giles.

“How you coped when I died?”

“Mainly alcohol.” He replied, lifting his hand to the side of her face. 

“Mainly?”

“Well, there was a fair amount of demon killing as well.” He leaned down and kissed her softly. “Fairly certain the term ‘reckless’ was tossed about.”

“Oh...so, no…um…”

He shook his head slowly. “Sex would’ve done little, if anything. I just wanted you back…or to be with you…I’m not sure which.”

“Giles…”

He cupped her face in his hands, thumbs stroking her cheeks as he leaned down and covered her mouth with his. He kissed her deeply, pulling back to look into her eyes when she slid her arms around his waist. 

“Will you stay?” He asked on a whisper, gliding his hands down her sides.

“What?” She whispered back, her fingers rubbing the small of his back.

“Here…with me. Will you stay?” He murmured, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

Her eyes widened slightly, her right hand moving to his chest. “Are you asking me…to live with you?”

He nodded slowly, gazing into her eyes. “This house…well, it’s quite…big.”

“They always are.” She replied with a smile.

“And…and I know that this might very well be far too…soon, but – “

“Is it though?” She asked, interrupting his nervous explanation as she slid her hand up to the side of his neck. “We’ve been dancing around us for about a decade now…”

He nodded in agreement, leaning into her touch as she lovingly caressed his neck. “We’ve let so much time pass us by, Buffy.”

“Well, I _have_ already broken my lease…”

He smiled softly, his thumbs edging under the hem of her shirt. “Oh?”

“Mm-hm. A week after I got here.” She licked her lips, leaning up and placing a warm, lingering kiss on his lips. “Kinda felt like the right thing to do.”

As they reignited their earlier kiss, Jacqui and Willow came down the hall. As Giles pulled Buffy tighter against him, Willow smiled and Jacqui rolled her eyes.

“Jesus, it’s too early for this.” She said playfully. “I’m not sure bunnies have a go more than you guys are…”

Giles pulled from the kiss and grinned at Buffy. Then he sang three words.

“Except for bunnies…”

As Willow and Buffy broke into laughter, Jacqui looked extremely confused.

“Why is that funny? Or do I need coffee? And why did he sing it?”

“You need coffee, for sure. But, one time back in Sunnydale, there was this demon named Sweet…” Willow led Jacqui into the kitchen, continuing her explanation.

Buffy looked up at Giles and smiled adoringly. “If you’re sure, my answer is yes.”

“The whole town was singing?” Jacqui’s amused question came from the kitchen. “And…Giles can sing?”

Giles chuckled and ran his fingers through Buffy’s hair. Moving in to kiss Buffy again, he paused when Willow’s response was clearly heard.

“Oh, yes…and his voice can make you question your sexuality. I mean…if you’re gay…and a woman. Possibly even if you’re a straight male…”

“Bloody hell…” He muttered, standing up straight. “Is it too early for a drink?”

Buffy laughed loudly and lovingly rubbed his chest. “I’ll go make us some tea.”

He smiled warmly at her, watching her walk towards the kitchen. She paused mid-stride, suddenly realising that being in England…with Giles, with Willow, with the new Council…was exactly what she had been missing in her life. 

“Buffy?” Giles asked softly.

She turned slowly and smiled brightly at him. “I _really_ love you.”

Without another word, she continued on to the kitchen. He stood there, listening to the three women chatting and laughing in the kitchen…and believed, for the very first time, that he would actually be able to overcome the pain of the last two years.

~ End


End file.
